marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Isadore Cohen (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Two unnamed sons, unnamed daughter, unnamed wife, Emile Geldberg (uncle, deceased), Selma Geldberg Cohen (mother), Irving Cohen (father), unnamed sister | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Mechanic, former soldier | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Sgt Fury and his Howling Commandos Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Izzy Cohen was one of the founding members of the First Attack Squad Howling Commandos gathered by Captain Sam Sawyer at Able Company base. After training, the unit was dispatched back behind enemy lines in France to recover Free French resistance fighter who was captured by Nazi soldiers. This was a vital rescue mission since they knew the date and time of an impending Allied landing on the beaches of Normandy. With the help of Free French resistance fighters they rescued the man from the Nazis before he could be forced to talk. Cohen had dozens of adventures with the team, when he came under the influence of Nazi brainwashing. He managed to resist the commands to kill his friends and was able to help turn the tables on his brainwasher and complete the interrupted mission to destroy a weapons plant. After the war, Cohen went back to Brooklyn, settled down with his wife and ran his father's mechanic shop. He had two sons and one daughter. He turned the family business into a string of car dealerships, which he eventually passed down to his sons. Cohen signed up for a tour of duty in the Korean War, where he made the rank of sergeant. Cohen's military career continued to the Vietnam war, where he reunited with the Commandos for a special mission. Outside of the war, Cohen still ended up in trouble. In a 1972 reunion he ended up shot, although he survived the encounter, and a decade later, he confronted a Life Model Decoy of the Nazi war criminal Baron Von Strucker. When Nick Fury's espionage organization S.H.I.E.L.D. was corrupted by a sentient Life Model Decoy and nearly destroyed from within, Cohen served with the group until it got back on its feet. Over the years Cohen and his friends have dealt with Nick Fury's deaths, mostly correctly guessing it was some sort of ruse or LMD. They were fooled in one instance where the vigilante Punisher, not in his right mind, had slain a Fury LMD. Later, an aged Cohen attended a get together of the surviving Howling Commandos, and was shown to now be in a wheelchair. | Powers = | Abilities = Isadore Cohen is an expert mechanic, specializing in automobiles, but able to jury-rig or sabotage just about any mechanical device. As a ranger he was a specialist in explosives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Standardy military issue WWII equipment | Transportation = | Weapons = He would carry a machine gun, rifle and grenades | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Izzy Cohen at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:Korean War Characters Category:Jewish Characters